Vehicles may be equipped with towing hitches to tow various towable items (e.g., boats, RVS, trailers, etc.). However, often these towable items are attached to the towing hitch of the vehicle during times of day when lighting may not be particularly suited for such endeavors. Poor lighting may make it difficult for vehicle operators to singularly attach the towable items to the vehicle via the towing hitch. Hence, attaching a towable item to a towing hitch of a vehicle is often a two-person job.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for adjusting lighting of a towing hitch region of vehicle.